ONESHOTAirport is a family thing
by FingerLickingGood
Summary: Airport usually brings a lot of excitement but one can always make the excitement too exciting than usual. Use your brain, of course. warning: Unbeta and vote at the pole


ONESHOT: Airport trouble is a family thing (This story is unbeta'd)

Warning: Yaoi thingy and Mpreg so get out if you don't like it.

Naruto: She's in a bad mood… Gah, what if she kills me?

The rapist: I'll stab you with the spoon!!

Naruto: Run!

Itachi: Disclaimer: Kishimoto has just been kidnap by the eagle but then he's the boss. What else can the eagle do to harm him?

Act 1: The wakeup call

(SFX: Phone ringing) _And I need you boo, I gotta see you boo, and the hearts all over the world tonight, said the hearts all over the world tonight _(repeat twice)

A pale tinge hand blindly searching the source of the ringing on the wooden table, pushing the watch and the sunglasses to the floor in the process. When the ringing didn't stop much to the raven's annoyance, his eyes snapped open and he glared daggers with the Nokia N99 that was screening out light lying just next to him. He took the phone and sent it forth to the air then the floor but luckily for the phone, it wasn't heavily damaged since it was made up of a rigid material with high violence tolerance.

However, the ringing wasn't at all affected even after the threat. It kept on airing Chris Brown's voice out loud and Sasuke banged into the pillow in devastation.

"Sasuke, make the phone shut up!" the blond next to the raven complained peevishly, his voice was muffled by the pillow. Sasuke extended his hand to reach the phone on the floor and shut the alarm off. Yet, it wasn't an alarm ring tone that was buzzing; it was the reminder of today's interest. He peeped an eye to read the reminder that was displaying on the screen.

'Oh, fuck it', he cursed inwardly. He dragged himself out from the bed and yawned several times, turning to see the still in bed mood blond. He stooped forward closer to the blond man.

"Wake up, sleepy head. We need to get to the airport", said Sasuke softly into the blond man's ear. "Airport ... nghhh... gimme a minute..." the other murmured sleepily, snuggling closer into the blanket. Sasuke smirked and yanked the blanket off from him.

"Naruto, we're very late. It's already 8:30 am", stated Sasuke calmly. Truthfully, he was as sleepy as Naruto too but then again, he couldn't bring himself to be grouchy and as a 'husband' in this messed up relationship, he needed to show that he could lead his family and be relied onto whenever necessary.

"8:30..." Naruto repeated after him, "8:30!! OH, GAWD! THE FLIGHT IS AT 9:00!!"

Naruto rolled off the bed and quickly picked up his boxer in the middle of his walk to the wardrobe (Why was he naked, dammit?). Then, he took out a handful hangers of clothes that he had been ironing the night before and hung it up behind the bedroom door. Once he was done hanging, he picked up the toothbrush and towel, tripping over his own feet a few times as he made his way to the bathroom. However, the towel had decided to play tangle on that morning and before he knew it, he caught himself slamming the floor face first when he accidentally tripped on the towel. Sasuke snorted at watching the dobe fell in his oh-so graceful morning elephant rush in fascination. His dobe could be such a genius sometimes...

"TEME, WHY ARE YOU NOT RUSHING YOURSELF?!" shouted Naruto angrily.

"First of all, Naruto-love (snicker) I lied when I said its 8:30 am. Second of all, I think it's dangerous to step into the elephant's lair when it's mad", Sasuke replied haughtily. The blond aimed the nearest object (which was surprisingly a whip cream bottle) at Sasuke at the mentioned of elephant. Elephant or not, Sasuke was as good as dead and he was soooooo gonna visit the couch just for calling Naruto an elephant in the first place, but then again, he'd save it for later- once they were back in Japan.

Sasuke cringed at the nasty grin on Naruto's face. It was dark and the kitsune seemed too tempted to do something wicked but he could not place what the blond might be thinking was. Sadly for him though, time was running out for them and they really needed to get themselves going.

"Naruto..." called Sasuke.

"Uh? Ah, ne, teme, what time is it now?" asked the blond once he was back to face the all too challenging reality.

"5:00 am. I'll use the bathroom first and you go get the children to wake up", said Sasuke. At the mentioned of the children, he quickly entered the bathroom and locked the door, leaving the blond to process his command. 3, 2, 1...

"SASUKE!!" shouted Naruto, kicking the bathroom in order to break it, but then, since the pair was well known for their abusive behaviour, most of the frames, furniture and electronic devices were made from the indestructible prime material. Naruto stopped kicking only when he felt that his toes were in supreme pain. He grudgingly made his way to the children's bedroom just the opposite of theirs.

"Sasuke's gunna pay..." he mumbled infuriately, crushing the steel knob with his strong grasp and turning it counter clockwise. His fury, however, disappeared as soon as his view felt upon the two sleeping angels, properly tucked on a queen sized bed.

"Aww..." he drew closer to his two sons, removing the bangs that were covering their forehead (Who would know that they were demons when wide awake? The last time he checked, these two had purposely locked Sasuke in a closet from the outside and that was not even 10 hours ago). They were so peaceful and Naruto felt a tad of guilt to distract their sleep. Unfortunately for them, planes don't wait; they fly.

"Keru-chan, Hiro-chan, wake up", he gently called them. Kakeru shuffled to face the no-Naruto side while Hiroki stretched out of his sleepiness, mouth opening and closing a few times to wet his overnight dried lips.

"Hiro-Chan, wake up", Naruto shook the little raven gently.

Hiroki and Kakeru were miracle cases for him. They were biologically connected to both him and Sasuke. Well, it happened 4 years ago when he was still a student in the high school. He was just 16 years old at the time when Sasuke had courageously asked him out for a date. The blond had refused at first since he claimed himself to be as straight as a ruler. However, Sakura and Ino had somewhat convinced him to give it a try and he did. Sasuke was ready to jump a hill when Naruto agreed (sweat dropped) and he'd prepared a metre long list of activities to do on the date (it involves a night camping in the jungle too).

They didn't do sex on the first date, of course. It was just a test to see if Naruto really matched the raven or not. With much determination, the raven had somewhat won Naruto's heart on that date even though they had spent bantering with each other most of the time (Tips to catch Naruto's heart given by Sakura and Ino: Always treat Naruto ramen to make up a fight). Hence, they went out more often and in the end, a week before Sasuke turned 18, they had DONE it. REPEAT: THEY HAD **DONE** _IT_.

At that time, Naruto didn't know about his family bloodlines distorted genetic coordination. Heck, if he had known, Sasuke would have to wear a condom but then again, how was he supposed to know since he was given a penis ever since he was just a little foetus inside his mother's womb? The next time he knew, (a week after the glorious sex) he was paying a lot of visits to the toilet bowl to see his dinner he ate the night before. He thought it was because his stomach was upset but after three packets of Advil and less ramen, he had a feeling that he really, really needed to check with the doctor.

So he went to see Tsunade baa-chan with Sasuke following suit to pay the medical bill. Baa-Chan was another story if you asked him. She had run a check for regular sickness on him and credibly stated that he was healthy as he is. Nevertheless, neither Naruto nor Sasuke found the statement believable and requested to repeat the check up. Tsunade agreed and repeated, giving the earlier result to them yet again. Even after the second check, the pair didn't think that Naruto was in a perfect condition so they requested for blood test (well, for Sasuke, money wasn't a problem as long as Naruto was his. Plus, he was filthy rich so it wasn't a big of a deal).

A week later, they had been called back to the clinic to see a sweet smiling Tsunade (insert cold shiver here).

"CONGRATULATION! YOU'VE STEPPED INTO THE PARENTHOOD WORLD!" when she was done shouting, Sasuke supported Naruto from losing his balance. Naruto didn't get to enjoy his youthful days thanks to Sasuke, Sasuke's sperm, his damn genetic and the pregnancy. He had to skip 6 months of school in his second term of maternity because the baby was growing fast and the bulge would be visible to the eyes. They certainly didn't need people staring and beginning to shower them with questions. It was a good thing that neither of Sasuke's parents was against him being a pregger (in fact, they blamed Sasuke for his carelessness of not using protection) and they were looking forward to be grandparents. Itachi was no better, never missing the chance to tease Naruto and Sasuke when he met them.

On January the 31st, Kakeru Uchiha was born just before midnight after 12 hours of struggling to get him out. It was painful and Naruto had sworn that he'd never ever again allow Sasuke to impregnate him but that didn't stop them from doing more sex- as long as Sasuke had his condom on, it wouldn't be a problem until the night of Naruto's 19th birthday. They were too drunk, he had to say and Sasuke had forgotten to put on protection. At first, it didn't hit him because what were the chances of him being impregnated again just in one unprotected sex? It turned out that Sasuke's sperms were in fine fettle and one had managed to somewhat fertilise Naruto.

Another 'sweet' 9 months (normal rate of pregnancy) for Naruto and he learnt that never to have sex ever if Sasuke refuses to wear condom (and don't get drunk too). On March the 20th, Hiroki Uchiha was born in the afternoon. He didn't take too long like his brother (thank the god above), just less than two hours but the pain doubled the pain of labouring Kakeru and Naruto had sworn to castrate Sasuke with a butcher knife if he'd ever get Naruto into a pregnant state again.

"Mama..." a little voice called him. Naruto looked down at Hiroki that was barely a year old (now that he thought about it, how did this little clump managed to lock Sasuke in the closet? He doubted that Hiroki would understand the physic of doors and lock yet but then, he was a prodigy of the Uchiha clan).Hiroki and Kakeru were soooo different in appearance but shared the same personality trait. Kakeru was blond and had blue eyes but his face frame, hair style and eye shapes were very much alike like Sasuke. On the other hand, Hiroki had dark hair, blue eyes and pale skin but his face was a resemblance of Naruto. Unlike to what Sasuke had hoped for, these two were not always in their best behaviour (since when do they EVER be in their best behaviour?). They liked to prank Sasuke and they were pretty loud as much as he did, but then again, there were times when he saw Sasuke in these two and it was VERY, very rare too. Most of the times that he happened to see the two collecting after Sasuke were when they were fighting over 'who'd get mummy to cuddle with whom first'. Sasuke had somehow joined in the contest and most of the time; he'd win because the horny bastard just knew how to make Naruto submit himself willingly.

"Mama, Hiro wanna milch (milk)", said Hiroki, waving his little hand in front of Naruto who had suddenly zoned out into space. For whatever reason, Hiroki was starting to pick some random German vocabulary and the couple didn't know how he had picked the words. Funnily, Hiroki's first word was 'Obama' and they had discovered that the boy had been watching too much news on the TV to learn political matters. Well, Kakeru's first word was much more funnier since he had called Sasuke 'horny' in the correct pronunciation during a bath session when the raven was cleaning his pee-stained personal 'weapon'. It'd be impressive if it wasn't for the fact that Sasuke had been a bitch after his own son pegged him as a pervert at such a young age.

"Mama..." Hiroki whined when Naruto had ignored him again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hiro-chan. Well, we'll get whatever is it that you want after I have you clean, okay? We need to go on aeroplane today to see grandma, grandpa, baa-chan and ero-sennin in Japan", said Naruto, picking Hiroki from the bed.

"Flutzug? Hiwo, mama, papa-tard und Ewu in flutzug heute (T: Hiro, mama, papa-bastard and Eru in the plane today)?" asked Hiroki excitedly. Naruto blinked confusedly. What on earth was his son talking about? (He just understood the Hiro, mama, papa-tard and eru bit. Papa-tard stood for Papa bastard and Ewu was for Kakeru).

'I really need to buy a German- English- Japanese dictionary if he keeps on blabbering weird stuff like that', thought Naruto. However, at least Hiroki was a little better than Kakeru- the blond bundle blubbered a language that neither of the couple could recognize other than the word 'horny' he'd learnt when he was younger and oddly, Hiroki managed to translate it into German baby talk (with only Sasuke who was able to understand the German language). Naruto had a suspicion that they picked up the words from the nursery they had been staying when Sasuke went to work and Naruto went to his lecture at the university (yes, he was still a student in science major).

"Umm... sorry, Hiro-chan. Mama doesn't speak German. Geez, how did you end up speaking that language when your father and I talk English and Japanese all the time?" commented Naruto apologetically.

"Yeah, flutzug (T: aeroplane)! Ewu, flutzug! Flutzug!" Hiroki bounced, shouting into Kakeru's ears.

"Apa? (T: what?)" asked Kakeru, looking around hazily.

"Flutzug! Flutzug!" cried Hiroki, flapping his hands upward energetically.

"Senyaplah! (T: quiet!) Nak tidur pun tak boleh! (T: I can't sleep!) Kapal terbang, kapal terbang- kenapa tak kapal perang je? (T: aeroplane, aeroplane-why not just battleship?) lagi seronok (T: It'll be more exciting)," scolded Kakeru, slowly drifting back to sleep. Hiroki's expression saddened and he wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck to look for comfort. Naruto who was even more confused since he can't even understand what the children were talking about just patted Hiroki's back.

"Daijobu, Hiro-Chan (T: It's alright, Hiro-Chan)", said Naruto, thinking that maybe that was what Hiroki wanted him to do.

"Ewu saght ich bin newvig (T: Eru said I am annoying)", Hiroki complained. Naruto was ONLY able to smile.

"What's the matter?"

Naruto tilted his head upwards to meet the Obsidian gaze. "I dunno. Can you ask Hiroki since I can't understand him at all", said Naruto, shrugging.

"Warum bist du sehr trocken, Hiro? (T: Why are you so upset, Hiro?)" asked Sasuke.

"Ewu saght ich bin newvig", Hiroki repeated unhappily.

"Mana ada! (T: No, I don't!) Kita tak cakap macam tu pun! (T: I didn't say it like that!)", Kakeru shot up. glaring fiercely at Hiroki's direction. The other boy whimpered and hid his face in Naruto's shoulder to avoid his brother's glare.

"What now?" asked Naruto, looking at Sasuke.

"It seems that Kakeru is defending himself. Probably saying something about he never actually say it like the way Hiroki interpreted it", answered Sasuke. "You know what? Maybe we should buy one of those machines that can translate other language to English. It'll be a lot easier for me", suggested Naruto. Sasuke nodded in agreement. It seems like he'd need to order one later but now- right now, the airport was more evidently important.

"I'll bath Kakeru while you deal with Hiroki", said Sasuke, lifting up the blond boy. "Yay, bad (T: bath) !!" Hiroki cheered up at the mention of bath. Naruto nodded and they separated to different bathrooms to get the two joyous kids cleaned up. Once they were done, the blond left Hiroki to Sasuke for him to take care of the dressing up while Naruto went to bath. Once he was back however, another sight greeted him. Sasuke was covered in talcum powder and Naruto (to make it worse) had mistaken him as one of the dead.

"GHOST!!" cried Naruto, running around manically.

"Naruto", Sasuke called.

"HELP! THE GHOST CALLED ME!! HE'S GUNNA BRING ME TO THE INFERNO!!" screamed Naruto frantically.

"NARUTO!" shouted Sasuke, wiping the talcum away from his facial skin. Naruto stopped and looked at the raven.

"Oh, hi, Sasuke. Why are you so white?" asked Naruto upon realizing the raven's presence. Sasuke remained in silent, leaving for the bathroom to get a shower again. He couldn't afford to be seen in a ghost-like state in the public.

"Mama, sehe! (T: Mom, see!)" cried Hiroki and Naruto looked up to see his sons on the top of a very, very wobbly bookshelf. Naruto panicked and tried to grab the boy's feet from below.

"Get down! It's dangerous! Gah, you rabbles!" cried Naruto.

"Mama kena tengok apa kitorang buat tadi (T: Mama should see what we did just now). Kelakar sangat! (T: It's so hilarious!) Kitorang baling bedak kat papa-tard dan muka dia terus berkerut! (T: We pour the talcum on papa-tard and his face scrunched). Gila banyak kerut! (T: He has so many wrinkles!)" said Kakeru as he laughed heartily. Well, Naruto could only understand much since he'd no idea what Kakeru was talking about but getting the two boys down was far more important then what they said. He reached out for the nearest stool and climbed onto it, carefully picking them down one by one. By the time he was done dressing the children (Sasuke failed to get them in clothes), Sasuke walked in.

"What happened just now?" asked Naruto.

"Ask your children", replied Sasuke.

"Teme, don't be ridiculous. You know I don't understand them", said Naruto.

"... They attacked me with talcum powder", said Sasuke. Naruto shook his head and pecked Sasuke's cheek gently to assure him that Talcum doesn't kill.

"We aren't even at the airport and yet they have already created racket", sighed Naruto. He cradled Hiroki in his arm while holding Kakeru with the free hand. Sasuke saddled the travel bag; they didn't need to bring clothes much since Sasuke had left behind a pile of clothes in Japan.

"Well, they won't be doing _anything _in my watch", said Sasuke.

... For some reason, Naruto wasn't fully convinced with Sasuke's liability.

Act 2: This is how you remind me

After making sure that the children were properly and securely sitting in the baby seat, Sasuke got into the driver seat. He inserted the key and ignited the engine, waiting for five minutes for the car to warm up before driving off into the main street. Just when they were about to turn left into street 14, Naruto suddenly snapped his fingers.

"Oh, S'uke, I forgot to bring Hiro-chan's mitten gloves", said Naruto.

"Is it that important?" asked Sasuke in annoyance.

"Of course! Even if we don't have snow in America, Japan is now all white. It'll be cold for Hiro-chan and I don't want him to get sick because he's more than a bitch when he does", said Naruto in a low whisper, reminding Sasuke of the time when he had to nurse a sick Hiroki. It was freaky nonetheless. Hiroki hated to be sick and when he did, he tended to make everyone suffer. He'll do anything he can to make everyone withstand his tantrum and he often made the old man ran crying. Scary dark aura would penetrate from his body and until he was peachy, he'd not stop tormenting people, especially his caretaker.

"Alright, I'll turn back now", said Sasuke, making a U-turn at the traffic lights to head home to fetch the mitten gloves. Naruto happily entered the house and came back with a pair of gloves. When the blond had attached the seatbelt together, Sasuke drove off back to the street. They were just 500 metres away from the house when Hiroki suddenly cried, "Kyuubi!"

"Kyuubi? Oh, do you mean Unca Kyuubi, Hiro-Chan? We'll be meeting him in Japan later", Naruto said, completely misunderstanding Hiroki's request.

"Nein, nein (T: No, no)! Nicht Unca Kyuubi! (T: Not uncle Kyuubi!)" screamed the dark haired boy indignantly.

"What did he say?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke, not wanting the children to get the impression that he couldn't understand them.

"I believe he was asking for a manmade Kyuubi rather than his uncle", said Sasuke, eyes were still focusing on the road. Naruto looked upwards to think which Kyuubi was his son was talking about and then, the bolt clicked in place.

"Oh, _Oh_, you're talking about that fox plushie! Wait, let me check the bag", said Naruto, quickly searching for the said plush. Unfortunately, 'the' kyuubi had been left at home and as much as Naruto hated it, Hiroki was being persistent of wanting the plush.

"Ne, Hiroki, we'll get a new plush at the store later, em?" promised Naruto, not wanting to drag the argument with his little chibi too long.

"Nu-uh, Ich wurde mit Kyuubi spielen! (T: Nu-uh, I want to play with Kyuubi!)" the little boy said sharply, crossing his arms to show his anger.

"What did he say, teme?" asked Naruto lowly again for the second time of the day. Sasuke shrugged and stayed in silence, wanting not to drive back again when they had just entered the street 14.

"Sasuke, I don't like to play games. Now do tell me or I'll force you to take care of his whining the whole day", Naruto threatened darkly, causing the raven to shiver at the tone the blond used on him.

"He said that he wants to play with Kyuubi", translated Sasuke.

"Then turn back! Make it quick too!" Naruto deadpanned, jerking his finger to their home direction. Sasuke grunted in malice before turning the wheel yet again to make a U-turn at the traffic light. When they reached the house, Naruto went out, grabbed the kyuubi and went back into the car after locking the front door.

"Here", Naruto shoved the fox to Hiroki without looking, who in return hugged it and squealed happily.

"Danke, mama (T: Thank you, mama)" said Hiroki, playing happily with his fur ball toy. Once he was securely seated in the passenger seat, the CRV sped up on the road. If Sasuke hear one more words of something forgotten, he would definitely drop them at the road side.

It was funny how quiet it had been for the two kids. Usually, they would be overly excited. Naruto turned to see Kakeru, only to find that Kakeru was not in his baby seat. Not as in no one was occupying the seat at all.

"Sasuke..." called the blond timidly.

"What? Don't tell me you forgot anything", snapped Sasuke.

"No, not thing. Are you sure you properly buckled Kakeru's belt?" asked Naruto.

"Why ask?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He wasn't going to like what his dobe was going to say one bit.

"Because, teme, Kakeru is not in his seat and that boy has the tendency to sneak out from his seat if not properly buckled to wander around when the adults are not looking. Plus, his side door can't be locked and that stupid beeper won't light if he opens the door. I told you to get it fix last month and what did you say? No, we'll get it fix after the holiday, blah, blah. Now, teme, we need to go and find this little monster before anything happens and I tell you, I'm not as calm as you might think when it comes to my babies", Naruto's voice darkened. Sasuke gulped and took the roundabout back to their home YET AGAIN. Surprisingly, they found the four years old blond sobbing at the garage, thinking that his parents had left him all by himself at home and would not care for him anymore.

"Kakeru, come here", said Naruto, caving his arms as he kneeled. The boy ran to him and they went back to the blue CRV. Naruto buckled the seatbelt as he hushed his chibi to calm down, patting his head and pecking him on the cheek. The boy gave him a peevish smile and Naruto entered the passenger seat.

"Let's go", said Naruto, smiling at Sasuke who was hoping that nothing else was forgotten. Half way of the journey to the airport however, Sasuke began to speak.

"I think I forgot to bring the ticket".

Likewise, they turned back to their home direction to retrieve the tickets.

Act 3: Daddy cool

Once they reached the airport after the one hour delay, Sasuke parked his car at a rental parking and paid the watcher to look after the CRV. Then, he grabbed Kakeru's hand while Naruto cradled Hiroki and they crossed the busy drop-off roadway. It was a very long winter holiday and many had decided to go on a far away vacation. Some were going back to their home country to meet their relatives and they were eager to reach the destination to reunite with their family.

They entered the airport with Hiroki squealing happily as he watched the revolver rotated around. It was his first time at the airport and he wanted to absorb the sight in as much as he could. Sasuke went to the counter to obtain the boarding passes while Naruto seated himself with the kids at the waiting chair. He watched the two played at the nearest luggage measuring frame.

Then, it happened. A hooded man approached the kids and began to talk to them. He took out two pieces of chewable candies and gave them to the kids. Naruto was suspicious but watched the three interacted until the man suddenly grabbed Hiroki by the collar and the boy struggled.

Naruto jumped off from his seat and tackled the man in his stomach. The stranger, however, just fell due to the sudden force but positively unaffected other than that. He stood up back and stepped on Naruto's hand until the blond could not withstand the pain and passed out before picking up Kakeru as well and sprinted away.

When Sasuke was back, he was totally shocked by the sight of Naruto lying on the floor unconscious.

"Naruto! Naruto!" the raven shook the blond man's shoulder. What happened to Naruto when he wasn't there? Where were his children? He looked around the airport but he couldn't spot them. Sasuke returned back to rouse Naruto. He couldn't do this alone; he needed his partner to acknowledge him what he had missed.

"Dobe! BOBE!" he shouted. He watched the blond man stirred and his eyes opened, dizzily trying to sit up and focused on Sasuke.

"S'uke, he got them", said Naruto, ready to break down.

"Who got them, Naruto?" asked Sasuke with concern.

"I-I dunno, Sa-Sasuke but I've... I've been a ve-very bad mother to let h-him es-escape, taking OUR children together. I'm s-sorry, S'uke. I couldn't protect them and it's... it's my fault", sobbed Naruto suddenly. Sasuke hugged the crying blond and soothed him.

"Shh... it's no one's fault. Do you remember how he looks like?" asked Sasuke. Naruto nodded and told him that the man wore a hood to hide his face.

"Okay, we'll report it to the police", said Sasuke, searching for his phone. He was about to dial when his phone vibrated. The number was unknown but Sasuke answered it nonetheless.

"Hello, Mr. Uchiha", said a computerized voice.

"Hello", greeted Sasuke, eyes were narrowed.

"It's nice to talk to you. I'm sure that you are now aware of your children disappearance?" asked the person.

"Very much aware. Where are my children?" hissed Sasuke. The person chuckled much to Sasuke's annoyance.

"Now, now, Mr. Uchiha. I know you love your family so much but it doesn't sound like you at all. What you will do without them, I wonder?" asked the voice more to himself.

"It's none of your business, you fucking retard! Give back my children!" shouted Sasuke angrily.

"Patience, Mr. Uchiha. I'm sure you want to know if they are safe", stated the voice.

"Put them on the phone", demanded Sasuke.

"As you wish", said the voice and he was replaced by the voice of two crying boys.

"Papa... Mama..." said one of them which were recognizable as Hiroki. Sasuke switched on the loudspeaker so that Naruto was able to listen along with him.

"Hey, baby", said Naruto softly into the speaker.

"Papa", croaked the other voice, namely Kakeru.

"We'll find you", said Sasuke, his heart was torn to hear his son calling him for safety. Then, his sons' plead for them was interjected back by the computerized voice.

"I'm sure they would like to see you again, Mr. Uchiha", said the person.

Sasuke took a deep long breath before calmly asking, "What do you want?"

There was a short tense pause before the person on the other end of the line spoke up, "Well, not much. How about two million dollars? One million for each head and bring them without fail. No police too. Bring it in front of gate D4". Sasuke snorted quietly. First, the gate number was where they would be heading anyway. Two millions? He was expecting more than that but then, it wasn't the time to boast around his money; his children were in danger.

Then, the person hung up. He looked over the watch. There was still time to punch some money out. Now where was the bank nearby?

"S'uke", asked Naruto who was clinging on his shirt desperately, "will they be alright?"

Sasuke pulled the blond into a hug. "I dunno, dobe. I really don't know", he said softly.

At the bank, Sasuke was faced with another complication. "Tell me, Mr. Uchiha. Why do you need to withdraw a huge amount of money from your amass?" asked the grey haired man whose face was covered by a black hanky with a glint in his eyes. Sasuke clicked his tongue and watched Naruto fidgeted in his seat. He WAS going to lie but Naruto won't be comfortable with it.

"How about if I say that it's none of your business?" asked Sasuke, crossing his arm at the banker in front of him.

"Then, I'm sorry. I will not approve your demanded deposit", said the banker sternly. Sasuke read the name plate on the desk. Kakashi Hatake. He had to remember the name so that he could kick this man's ass once this was over or maybe a much better threat than that. He could always _kill _this man if he wanted too.

"I'll call my lawyer", said Sasuke darkly.

"And who will your lawyer be?" asked Kakashi.

"Iruka Umino", at the mentioned of the name, Kakashi's eyes widened. Sasuke smirked as he watched Kakashi tried to compose himself.

"You're not having him against me and as much as you'd like to think, I will still not approve your demand", said Kakashi. Sasuke sighed, "Mr. Hatake, this is my money we're talking about and I have the authority to take out as much as I want. Right now, we really need it and please don't make this harder for us".

Yet, Kakashi sat there; his decision was firm in place.

"That's it! If you're not going to give me what I want, you're going to give it to my gun", said Sasuke, pulling out a gun from the travel bag. He aimed it at the head of the grey haired man who gulped at the sight of the weaponry. Even Naruto was giving him the same reaction as Kakashi.

"It's loaded", Sasuke added.

"How-How did you get it pass the security?" asked Kakashi in fright.

"I dunno. I have my ways", said Sasuke, "Now, are you going to give me what I want or do you not love your life?"

"I love life", Kakashi squeaked, standing tensely and he disappeared into the bureau room. Then, he was back with two suitcases of money in hands. Sasuke checked the suitcases and once he was satisfied, he snatched them away from the agitated man.

He dragged Naruto to the door and before they left, he turned to face the man. "Oh, by the way", he pulled the trigger and Kakashi shut his eyes while Naruto was watching in graphic horror. BANG! The bullet shot out from the pointer of the gun and white dust filled the room's space. On the chair, Kakashi sat motionless, his arms dropped dead by his sides.

Sasuke chuckled at the sight of the man who was too frightened to even move a muscle. "If you are expecting to die, save it because this is just my son's toy gun", he said, pulling Naruto out together and sprinted to catch the Aero train to bring them to the International gateway. When it arrived, the two climbed aboard, breathing heavily due to the long distance sprint they made. Sasuke sat on the cushion chair with Naruto settling next to him, their hands combined together.

"Teme, was it really necessary to pull a stunt like that?" snapped Naruto angrily.

"For my family, any stunt is necessary", Sasuke deadpanned and his seriousness made the other quiet. Naruto had never seen Sasuke this worried and it made him smile. Maybe he should give the raven a reward later. Maybe the couch promise was not needed. After all, worrying over your beloved one could wear you off.

"Bastard", Naruto murmured and leaned on Sasuke's shoulder, "I'm right here too, you know". They remained in that position until they reached the gateway. Once they arrived, the two set off to the D4 gate. The stewardess in charge stopped them and asked for their boarding passes.

"Here", said Sasuke, showing the whole family boarding passes.

"Oh, so you are Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Uzumaki. There were two kids earlier that arrived with two men who claimed that the two of you will come", said the stewardess, counting the number of times she repeated the 'two' in her head.

"Where are they?" asked Sasuke.

"This way, sir", said the stewardess, leading them to the holding room.

When the door opened, Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. In fact, if it wasn't for his Uchiha pride self conscience, he would be screaming like an insane man.

"Hello, otouto".

And the raven flung his fist to Itachi.

Act 4: Relax (Take it easy)

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" shouted Sasuke, shaking Itachi by the collar.

"Relax, otouto. It's just a little family game. No biggy", said Itachi, removing Sasuke's grip off his expensive shirt. Sasuke hyperventilated and dropped onto his bottom. "Fuck you, aniki. Now where are my children?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh, don't worry, otouto. They are sleeping in the corner and mind your language too. You don't want them to have potty mouth for the rest of their life too, do you?" sneered Itachi. Sasuke searched for Naruto and found him kneeling in front of the children, a relieve expression was carved on his face.

"Were you the one who step on Naruto's hand?" asked Sasuke, his glare was deadly.

"Naw, I won't be that evil, don't you think?" Itachi defended himself.

"Then, who did?" asked Sasuke.

"I did", the brothers turned to look at standing blond man in front of them.

"Namikaze-san?" asked Sasuke, surprised to see his father in law still breathing. They hadn't meet for more than three years now and the couple had came to the conclusion that Minato was dead but now, scratch dead, he was still as peachy as an old man could.

"Dad!" cried Naruto when his eyes fallen on the one man he had missed so much. "Why you frigging old man!" Naruto's teeth clashed and his eyes hardened as he sent the man flying in the air with a kick but then the air was trapped in a container that was the room and Minato ended up bumping with the ceiling instead. "That's for disappearing without keeping in contact and stepping on my hand!" the younger blond shrieked.

Sasuke had never seen Naruto kicking anyone that hard before because... well, he was just a Uke material. He must be really, really mad considering that Minato was kicked in the first place.

"Why aren't you two in Japan of all places?" asked Naruto when he recovered from his anger. Sasuke also turned to look at Itachi and Minato.

"We have an important business orientation here and so we discover that you will be returning home on the same flight as we do", explained Itachi.

"And so you decided that it's alright to kidnap my children", said Sasuke with a huff.

"Iie, otouto. You can't blame us too because your children and our parents are also partners in crime", said Itachi, pushing a pair of sunglasses up his nose bridge.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke confusedly. Naruto was now sitting cross legged next to his beloved raven, paying his attention to what Itachi was about to tell them.

"Do you recall the phone call that mum and dad made?" asked Itachi.

Sasuke nodded since he was there together with his sons when the blond was attending his lecture. "What's with them?" asked the raven, looking all puzzled.

"Do you remember that Kakeru was talking with dad?" asked Itachi, "Dad and your little one planned this kidnap thing right there and then. I must say that my nephews are brilliant actors". To the older raven's horror, Sasuke clenched his fist and hit the glass window. "That jerks! I can't believe we're even related!" cried Sasuke, "whatever grudge does he hold against me?"

"You're wrong, brother. Your sons just have to show how much you are related to him", said Itachi, jerking his finger towards both of his nephews animatedly. Sasuke was about to pounce on Itachi and tear his skin aggressively when the stewardess announced that the plane would be leaving in a few moment. Naruto called the children to wake up and the _happy_ family boarded the plane. Sasuke made sure that his sons' belts were properly buckled and told Itachi to keep an eye on Kakeru since he was the closest. He learnt earlier that not to leave Kakeru unsupervised ever.

Once he was comfortably seated in his own seat, he turned to look at the sleepy blond who fought with his all to stay awake after the wearisome hours.

"Naruto, I have something to confess", said Sasuke.

"What is it, S'uke?" asked Naruto, slouching closer to Sasuke so that he was against the raven's shoulder.

"Promise that you'll accept it in peace?" asked Sasuke. Naruto nodded promisingly and he nudged the raven to carry on.

"I've always wanted a girl", said Sasuke, ruffling the blond lock next to him. A girl? What did the raven mean by a girl? Did Sasuke want a woman? No, he had made it clear that his sexual preference would always be male. Could it be? Naruto's eyes widened to a saucer's size as he pulled away from the now smirking raven.

"Oh, no you don't", said Naruto nervously.

"I know I am wrong but sorry, I really want a girl to be mine. It's true that I used protection but I took it off last minute", said Sasuke.

"So that is why I could feel you spilling", said Naruto darkly. Sasuke laughed fretfully but he knew better. For Naruto, the whole thing was no joke. By the time Sasuke stopped, Naruto's face was already green. 'Oh, god, it's already starting!' cried the blond inwardly.

"SASUKE FUCKING UCHIHA, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO MAKE ME CARRY A CHILD AGAIN ONCE THIS IS OVER. MARK MY WORD!" the blond screamed, making everyone in the plane cringed.

Well, life was still on for one Sasuke Uchiha. At least, he was just staying over by the couch residency for a long painful year.

THE END

**Well, this story is dedicated to Biss-Chan because of my long gone disappearance. I will be updating my story: Romantica Sonata when I go back to my home. Right now, I'm being dependent on the Cyber Cafe internet due to the inability of internet in my temporary residence. Wahhhh!! I can't wait to be back on the 31****st**** August! Until then, you guys have to wait... Really long holiday... and running out of money too... Gloomy... Umm... wait for another 3 weeks people! **


End file.
